Necromantic
(Conditional)|Next quest = Occultish Personality|Image = Pisha.png}} Acquisition This quest is acquired by speaking to Pisha in the abandoned hospital and agreeing to deal with Simon Milligan for her. Walkthrough Brief Prequest # Go to the abandoned hospital. # Speak to Simon Milligan and navigate Pisha's Labyrinth. # Choose whether or not to help Pisha. ## (Optional) Kill Pisha.This gives no reward and the quest will not start. ## (Optional) Refuse to get involved. This gives no reward ## (Optional) Agree to help Pisha deal with Milligan. Quest # Go to the Skyeline Apartments and find Milligan in the closet of apt one. # Deal with Milligan. ## (Optional) Kill Milligan , , . ## (Optional) Let Milligan go , ed. ## (Optional) Ensure Milligan's silence but leave him alive. , # Return to Pisha. Detailed Go to the abandoned hospital down the street from Venture Tower. If you're heading there through the sewers, use access point G. The hospital has a red van outside and can be entered through a break in the fence. Once inside you will be approached by a terrified Simon Milligan of Haunted L.A who babbles incoherently about something that is chasing him and killed his crew. Ignore his warnings and press on through the labyrinthine hospital to the lowest level where Pisha is waiting. Pisha's Labyrinth After speaking to Milligan, go down the hall to the first door on your right. Behind the board, in the corner is a bottle of morphine. Take it and go to the room across the hall to witness the death of another of the Haunted L.A crew. Go back down the hall to the first door on the left. Crawl through the vent in this room to bypass the furniture blocking the hallway. Exit the room and go through the door to your right which leads to a blocked stairwell. Go through the break in the wall underneath the stairs. Push past the gurney blocking the doorway and enter the abandoned ward. Go straight from the door to the back of the room and grab the morphine bottle between two beds then go through the break in the left wall. Drop through the holes in the floor and enter the hallway. Go through the door on your left and pick up the third morphine bottle next to a dark circle on the floor between the table and counter. Go back out and climb over the piled up furniture in the hallway. Go through the door straight ahead of you. Turn right and follow the hallway to the end. Go through the hole in the wall and enter Pisha's lair. Meeting Pisha When you approach her, Pisha will speak to you and ask you to kill the kine that escaped her. You can choose to kill her their and then, refuse to get involved and leave, or agree to help her deal with Simon Milligan. To leave the hospital more quickly, exit through the vent in the left corner of the room by some metal shelves. Killing Pisha Some players may prefer to simply kill Pisha on sight. This will yield no reward of any kind unless you count a clear conscience. You will not even gain humanity for it, the quest will not start, and Milligan can no longer be dealt with for Exp. Pisha is one of the tougher enemies in the game. It's best to have a few blood packs on you and maybe buy a new set of armor before trying to kill her. She can be defeated by almost any character but it will take a few tries. Fortunately, you can leave before starting the fight and come back at anytime to kill her. Pisha does aggravated damage and can call zombies to aid her. The room where you fight her is small which makes it easier for the zombies to surround and overwhelm you. When the zombies come, try to deal with them first or they will corner and devour you. If you're fighting in melee combat try to knock Pisha into the fire barrier she conjures when the fight begins. She can get stuck in it and burn to death but she will also sometimes glitch out and never die. Finding Milligan Upon returning to the lobby you will find that Milligan has fled. Next to the floor vent is a business card for Haunted L.A which directs you to the Skyeline Apartments. To reach the apartments above ground go back past Venture Tower and towards the club Confession. Turn left and follow the street to the end. The apartments are on your right. To reach them through the sewers go back down access point G and turn left. At the end of the path turn right, at the end of that, turn left again. Find access point C/D and exit through access point C. Milligan is in apartment one. It can be reached by taking the elevator or the vents. The lock on the apartment door is level 4. Milligan is upstairs cowering in his closet. Dealing With Milligan There are several ways to deal with Milligan. You can send him to Pisha as she requested, you can kill him yourself, or you can let him go. Sending Milligan to Pisha Milligan can be convinced to return to the hospital if your is high enough. Tell him his friends were playing a joke on him as Pisha suggests and he will willingly walk back into the hospital. This will result in a . Pisha will be pleased and offer you the opportunity to acquire two occult objects, the Odious Chalice and the Key of Alamut. Reward: Further dealings with Pisha, , . Killing Milligan Killing him is not difficult. He's only an unarmed kine and will die easily by whatever method you choose. Killing him will result in a and Pisha will agree to trade with you. Reward: Further dealings with Pisha, , . Letting Milligan Go Milligan can also be allowed to live. You can simply let him go and gain but no masquerade redemption. Pisha will also refuse to have anything more to do with you and she will leave the hospital to avoid human law enforcement. There are several other nonfatal ways to deal with him that will satisfy Pisha. * You can threaten him to make sure he doesn't talk if your skill is six or higher. In which case you gain no humanity but do gain . * You can dominate him and wipe his memory if your dominate skill is high enough. * You can also use dementation to drive him mad, leaving him either incapable of revealing what he saw or unlikely to be believed because of his mental state. Completion When you have made your decision on Milligan, return to Pisha. If you dealt with the situation to her satisfaction she will be will ask you to help her and offer occult items in return. If you accept, you will begin the quest Occultish Personality. Quest Log Items * Morphine Bottles (3) * Haunted L.A Business Card See Also * Simon Milligan's computer Navigation es:Nigromántico Category:Side Quests Category:Quests